


Bet On It

by auclizzy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, alec proposes to lydia, basically the same as the show, but he likes magnus, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auclizzy/pseuds/auclizzy
Summary: Alec is only doing what he feels is right. He needs to marry Lydia. But, when it boils down to it, will he choose her or Magnus?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr about how great bet on it is, so I decided to listen to it on repeat. Of course, my mind made it about malec, so here we are. Enjoy! :)
> 
> *lyrics are from bet on it from high school musical. plot and dialogue is from the show shadowhunters. a bit of alec's thoughts are from matthew daddario.*

_Everybody's always talking at me_  
_Everybody's trying to get in my head_  
_I wanna listen to my own heart talking_  
_I need to count on myself instead_

 

Everybody was trying to tell Alec what to do. His parents wanted him to get married to save their social status. His sister didn’t want him to go through with it. The only person that gave him any useful advice was Magnus.

“Maybe you should start living for yourself.” Magnus suggested. “Do what’s in your heart.”

Alec thought about it for a moment before replying. “I can’t believe I’m saying this.” He said, taking a deep breath. “I think you’re right.”

 

_Did you ever_  
_Lose yourself to get what you want?_  
_Did you ever_  
_Get on a ride, then wanna get off?_

 

Regardless of his feelings for Magnus, he had to follow his heart. He had to do what was best for himself.

“Lydia Branwell. Will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?”

  
  
_Did you ever push away the ones_  
_You should’ve held close?_  
_Did you ever let go?_ _  
Did you ever not know?_

 

When Izzy and Jace found out about the engagement, they didn’t take the news well. Neither did his parents. That didn’t matter, though. Alec knew that what he was doing was the right thing.

Telling Magnus was worse. He could see how much it hurt him, but he couldn’t do anything about it. His decision was final. He was going to go through with it.

  
  
_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_  
_I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_  
_Will I find what I lost? You know you can_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_ _  
(Bet on me)_

 

Regardless of what anybody else thought, Alec was determined to marry Lydia. It was the right thing to do. He knew it.

 

_I wanna make it right, that is the way_  
_To turn my life around, today is the day_  
_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_ _  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

 

As the wedding drew closer, he worried more and more. This was the right thing to do, right?

Magnus was no help. In fact, all he managed to do was confuse Alec even more.

“What about love?” He asked. “I know you feel what I feel.” He insisted.  

It was all too much. “You have no idea what I feel,” Alec snapped, “so back off.”

 

_How will I know if there's a path worth taking?_  
_Should I question every move I make?_  
_With all I’ve lost, my heart is breaking_ _  
I don't wanna make the same mistake_

 

“You know, it’s like, you have this plan for your life,” Alec began, talking to Jace, “right, and you know what you need to do and what your responsibilities are. And you think, you know, “if you follow the rules, everything’s going to be fine. Then somebody comes along and pushes you off that path. You just…”

“Hey, I get it.” Jace reassured him.

  
  
_Did you ever_  
_Doubt your dream will ever come true?_  
_Did you ever_  
_Blame the world and never blame you?_

 

“The point is, we're Shadowhunters.” Alec reasoned. “Emotions get in the way. And if you get knocked off the path, you have to focus... and find your way back.”

Magnus and him were never meant to happen. Maybe if the world was different, they could be together, but it wasn’t.

 

_I will never_  
_Try to live a lie again_  
_I don't wanna win this game_ _  
If I can't play it my way_

 

Alec had made up his mind. Maybe he did have feelings for Magnus, but as Maryse said earlier: life is not about what you want to do, it's about what must be done. And this is what he had to do.

  
  
_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_  
_(Who I am)_  
_I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_ _  
(That's my plan)_

 

“Are you ready for this?” Jace asked right before the wedding began.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Alec replied.

 

_Will I find what I lost? You know you can_  
_(You know you can)_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_ _  
(Bet on me)_

 

As he watched Lydia walk down the aisle, he steeled himself to do what he had to do.

 

_I wanna make it right, that is the way_  
_To turn my life around, today is the day_  
_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_ _  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

 

As everyone watched, Lydia fastened a bracelet onto his wrist and he clasped a necklace around her neck. Everything was going as planned.

 

_Hold, hold up, give me room to think_  
_Bring it on down_  
_Gotta work on my swing_  
_Gotta do my own thing, hold, hold up_

 

Right when Lydia was about to mark him with the Wedded Union rune, they heard a door slam. He looked up just in time to see Magnus storm into the church, and immediately froze. _  
_

 

_I_ _t's no good at all to see yourself_  
_And not recognize your face_  
_Out on my own, it's such a scary place_  
_The answers are all inside of me_ _  
All I gotta do is believe_

 

Alec gaped in disbelief as Magnus stared him down. He had told him earlier that he didn’t risk anything; yet, there he was, putting his heart on the line. After fighting him off for so long, Alec realized that he didn’t want to anymore.

 

_I'm not gonna stop_  
_Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot_  
_That's who I am, that is my plan_ _  
Will I end up on top?_

 

Snapping out of his reverie, he looked at Lydia. “I can’t do this.” He admitted. “I thought we were doing the right thing, but… this isn’t it.”

“You don’t have to explain.” Lydia comforted him. “You deserve to be happy. Okay? I’ll be fine.”

Alec took a deep breath and turned to face Magnus. _  
_

 

_You can bet on it, bet on it_  
_Bet on it, bet on it_  
_You can bet on it, bet on it_ _  
Bet on it, bet on it_

 

He stepped off the stage and marched straight to Magnus. Grabbing him by the lapels, he pulled Magnus towards him and smooched him right on the face. Right in front of everyone. _  
_

 

_I wanna make it right, that is the way_  
_To turn my life around, today is the day_  
_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_  
_(You can bet on me)_

 

Pulling away from Magnus, he finally looked to the room to see his parents stalking out. 

It didn't matter anymore. What's done was done.


End file.
